<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>s w e e t by Atnica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138190">s w e e t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica'>Atnica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>» ECLECTIC « Haikyuu!! One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cheering Up, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend, Koshi Sugawara, just lost a game against Aoba Josai. You'll try your best to cheer him up!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>» ECLECTIC « Haikyuu!! One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>s w e e t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hissed as I pushed my foot against the wall, gaining impulsion to reach for the windowsill. My hands burnt as I forced myself up. I hoped nobody saw the weird figures I was doing and thought I was going to rob Koshi's house. Then again, I sure looked like a pity worthy robber. I finally got my elbow to the windowsill and things progressed smoothly, I almost fell as I tried to push the window open, but that wasn't serious...</p><p>I wheezed as I leapt inside, closing the window behind me. I had missed his games, he said I shouldn't go watch them as he wouldn't play. I still felt awful, I had dashed there only to see Aoba Josai playing another team. They had lost and left. I threw my backpack to the ground and fell on his bed, wondering if he was disheartened. <em>How bad of a best friend could I be?</em> It would be alright though! I was there to cheer him up!</p><p>A smile crept onto my lips as I sat up and tried to reach for the backpack without getting up, I had gotten some extra spicy mapo tofu from his favourite place and some of his favourite drinks. I had picked some of his favourite movies, I had brought both dramas and comedies, who knew what he would be up to watch! I stacked the DVDs on top of his worn-out player. I was ready! Now all I had to do was to wait for him.</p><p>I was nearly falling asleep on Koshi's bed when the one and only swung the door open, "I don't feel that hungry mom, thank you. I'll just rest." I rose in a heartbeat, nearly stumbling over my backpack, his grey hair swooped to the sides, one of his thick eyebrows was up questioning my sudden presence, his eyes looked incredibly tired, red and swollen. I pulled the spicy tofu off my backpack and tilted my head and he seemed to light up. He closed the door behind him before his once smooth, now raspy voice left his lips. "Y/N, I appreciate the gesture but, really, you need to start coming through the front door."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Well, I like the thrill of feeling like a thief. I missed your game... Classes ended later than I expected... Do you want to talk about it?" His head shook, he threw his bag to the floor next to mine and he picked up the tofu.</p><p>"Oh, my favourite? You shouldn't have." Koshi sat on his bed as I pulled the rice package out as well as the spoons.</p><p>"I will cheer you up Koshi Sugawara! I got movies, food and hugs. What else could you ask for?" His lips rose slightly, eyes softening as he mixed the rice on the tofu container. "Sooooo... Are you up for funny movies? Or are we crying together?"</p><p>He stopped eating for a moment, gaze switching to the old DVD player, his eyes squinted to read the titles. He swallowed before deciding, "Humour sounds good."</p><p>I picked one of my favourites and I set it all up, pausing the movie so I could jump to the bed and get comfortable. He scurried closer to me and I pressed play, his eyes were focused on the TV, signs that he had been crying becoming more evident now that he was closer. I sighed, wondering if this would cheer him up. It was hard for a third year to not play, to be outshined by a better first year player... He kept smiling and helping them out though, how much had that hurt his pride?</p><p>"Y/N?" I nearly jumped, now aware that I had missed a lot of the movie while deep in thought, "I played today... Against Aoba Josai." My eyes widened and I grabbed his chubby cheeks as I forced him to look at me.</p><p>"REALLY? That's good! How was it? Tell me all about it!" He grinned, dropping the empty containers in his bedside table. He started explaining everything that went down, the movie was now just a background noise, I just nodded along, afraid of breaking his line of thought as he spoke of volleyball, his eyes were shinning and his smile was wide. He really liked it.</p><p>"That Oikawa dude is so wicked." I heard myself say, feeling sad for Karasuno's loss. The passion dimmed out when he reached the end, explaining the last play. My arms surrounded him when his eyebrows crunched together and he seemed to be holding back his tears. "It's fine, I bet Karasuno will grow better, train harder and win in spring." My hands petted his light grey hair, trying to be soothing.</p><p>"Y/N, thank you for coming over." He pulled away, eyes still dry, focused on me. A smile showed up on my face, I was ready to karate chop the shit out of him when he drew closer and his lips touched mine, softly. He drew away his eyes expectant, worried, seeking for my answer. My eyes were wide, confusion towering me, one question crossed my mind. Would I dare risk this friendship? I leaned forward, feeling his warm lips once again. His hands pulled me closer into a tight hug and I couldn't help but crack a smile. He looked so nervous, I couldn't contain my laughter longer. He helplessly let me go, arms floating around since he was unsure of where to land them. "I'm sorry, why are you laughing Y/N?"</p><p>Laying on the bed, I gasped for air, "You're just so frightened, what are you scared of, Koshi?", his eyes glimmered, clearly exhausted, too many emotions in one day, I shouldn't bully him like that. He huffed, pride winning whatever battle was going on when he looked at the TV. "Kooshiiii, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You've been through a lot today, are you sure about this?"</p><p>Koshi's voice lowered, "I would never do it if I didn't mean it. You should know that Y/N." My heart skipped a beat, seeing him so serious was adorable.</p><p>"Aaaaah, Koshi?" He turned to face me, his eyes wide, "I'm really happy."</p><p>"So I've noticed, you did laugh at me just now." I pushed my torso up with the help of my elbows and my trembly hands touched his face, my right hand covering his mole, his eyebrow rose, clearly not understanding my very cryptic advances.</p><p>I kissed him lightly, drawing away for one second, "You were looking hilariously cute." A grin spread on his face and he returned the kisses back, adding some more. Now giggling along with me. </p><p>"I'm not the only one who's hilariously cute here, Y/N" His hazel eyes focused on my face, a strange shine crossing them for a second before he drew closer. I had never seen Koshi so serious, my heart skipped a beat.</p><p>His hands rose, nearing my body, I felt my cheeks flushing with blood, growing warmer, my body turned stiff. A gasp left my lips when I felt his fingertips and the one thing I wasn't expecting went down.</p><p>I couldn't contain my laughter as Koshi tickled me to death, my back fell on the fluffy bed and I tried my to kick him and return the tickles but it was too much. Laughter made me weak. How could I have lowered my guard?</p><p>I wheezed, feeling my belly ache from laughing so much and Koshi stopped. Staring at my breathless self with an amused smirk on his face. "Not fair."</p><p>He was supporting his body with one of his arms by my side, hovering in the air so he could use his other hand to torture me with laughter. Almost like he was towering over me, his grey hair was following gravity, his large shoulders didn't seem to feel the strain of holding his weight for a while. Even after playing a game... Koshi Sugawara, the most amazing man, was smiling sweetly.</p><p>His free hand touched my chin, the warmth returned to my cheeks, "What isn't fair? Tell me, Y/N."</p><p>I forced my eyes to leave his figure, to stop gazing at his thin lips, they instead met the white ceiling, the dark fan, the beige wall, the window I had entered through. My words faltered, weakened by embarrassment, "We were having a moment and you took advantage of it to tickle me..."</p><p>I shook my head at how much that sounded like I was whining, I was so happy that even though those kisses just happened he would still be the same. He would still be Koshi Sugawara, my best friend.</p><p>My gaze went back to him, my mouth opening ready to take back what I had just said, a soft yelp left my lips when I realized he was closer than before. "I don't like losing, so I'll take every opportunity I can get."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, of course he'd say something like that, I remembered that I was in fact wining in the tickle tally by one. My lips twitched up, unable to pretend I was mad for longer. "Thank you Koshi, you just know how to make me feel comfortable."</p><p>My heart tightened, had he realized I was afraid to lose him as a friend? The tickles were the perfect excuse to prove that he'd still be there. "Just how good of a man are you. Seriously I can't even-"</p><p>His fingers went from my chin to my lips, "Y/N... Can I kiss you?"</p><p>What was my heart doing? Why was it beating uncontrollably? "Well now you ask!"</p><p>His teeth flashed before his body lowered nearly touching mine, why was I wanting to feel his weight on me? "Can I kiss you today, tomorrow and the days after that?"</p><p>His brown gaze was so honest, so beautiful and shiny, locking his eyes with mine, awaiting an answer. I calmed my crazy heart before I tried my best to answer in the cheekiest way possible.</p><p>"Sounds like a good deal to me." His soft lips touched mine again, this time looser, his tongue travelled across my bottom lip, my arms wrapped around him pulling him closer, grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>